Suman Dark's Fallen Arc
Suman Dark's Fallen arc is the seventh story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It depicts the degeneration of the exorcist Suman Dark into a fallen one and Allen Walker's attempt to save him. It spans from chapter 45 until chapter 56 and from episode 51 until episode 57. Summary Heading for Edo! On dry Land In China, the exorcists of Cross unit are looking for their general. As they are searching a way to find him, they are attacked by akumas Allen easily spots thanks to his cursed eye. After defeating them, Lavi and Allen are joined by Lenalee who worries about Allen's right arm. Somewhere a man is found unconcious by a chinese family. As he awakes a gigantic torso rises from the house. The Exorcists finally get some clues about Cross Marian's location. They go to find the headmistress of a brothel is said to be Cross' lover. They are vigorously welcomed by Mahoja, the bodyguard of headmistress Anita. They reveal themselves to be Black Order supporters. Unfortunately, Cross is not here any longer but Anita offers her ship to find Cross. The anchor is lifted Before the departure, Lenalee informs Komui about the situation and Allen learned that the ship Cross was in sank to the sea bottom 8 days ago. Allen refuses to believe Cross is dead and the destination is announced: Edo, Japan. = The journey begins and the exorcists soon descry a thick cloud of level 2 akumas. They prepare for battle by activating their innocences. The akumas manage to catch Allen in passing leaving the other exorcists on the ship to fight. Anita and Mahoja demonstrate their ability to defend themselbes. The akumas continue on their way before Lenalee catches Allen and they both discover the real target of the akumas: The gigantic Torso. The Fallen One A gigantic horror Allen and Lenalee land on the ground to discern the main body of the giant torso: Suman Dark. Lenalee screams of horror at realizing that the man has become a fallen one. The Fallen one starts to destroy a lot of akumas surroung him as well as the landscape and even the habitations. The two young accomodators decide to save Suman and Lenalee brings them next to Suman's main body. However they find a little girl trapped in the fallen's body, Allen removes her from the substance but he is trapped in turn and only has time to entrust her to Lenalee. Suman's sin. Allen is aspirated in Suman's body and he finds himself overwhelmed by Suman's memories and emotions. He discovers than Suman betrayed the innocence by selling his comrades to a Noah. His fear of death led him to run from the battlefield and become a fallen one. While Lenalee to bring the little girl in a safe place, the innocence is judging Suman. Its eating away Suman's life to produce a powerful energy . Saving private Suman Allen tries to stop the innocence but it spits him out. The overseized body falls into a nearby village. Allen does his best to stop the process, refusing to let Suman die. Suman loosing his mind, curses Allen, the innocence and God Meanwhile Lenalee calls his brother in the headquarters to report the situation and asks a way to save Suman. Unfortunately, Komui Lee replies there is none and orders her to retrieve the innocence once Suman is dead. The Innocence of Suman kills multiple people. Rememoring his daughter, Suman eventually recovers his mind , realizes that he is going to die he asks pardon to Allen. Allen gives him his hand to pull him off still determined to save him. Allen finally completely releases his innocence and he manages to pull Suman out. An acquantance in a glade Allen and Suman land in a bamboo clearing but Allen realizes that Suman's spirit has gone even though his body is technically alive. He decides to bring back Suman's body to the headquarters nevertheless but suddenly Suman explodes in a fountain of blood, deed of the man just appeared behing Allen: Noah Tyki Mikk. Tyki explains that he is the one who killed Sokaro's unit. He dealt with Suman with his anthropophagic golem Tease. Tyki recognized Allen but the latter doesnt recognizes the former and slaps him with his innocence. Tyki then sits and explains and shows his abilities to Allen. After that, Tyki asks if he is Allen Walker, the boy he is looking for to what Cell Roron nods. He rips Allen's arm off and proceeds to destroy it. Allen orders Timcampy to run away with Suman's innocence and join the others beforeTyki sends the akumas after him. Back in the glade, Tyki pierces Allen's heart with with power and let the poor boy to die. Story Impact * Important Characters such as Anita, Mahoja and Suman Dark are introduced. * The Exorcists are arrived in China and they learn that Cross is in Japan. * The Exorcists sail in Anita's ship to Edo. * We see a Fallen One for the first time and learn what they are. * Suman's betrayal of the order is revealed. * Allen Walker meets Tyki Mikk again and has his heart pierced. * Tyki's abilities are revealed. * Suman's innocence is retrieved by Timcanpy. Navigation Category:Story Arcs